reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Clarissa
Clarissa is a strange and almost feral young woman who hides in the shadows. Clarissa’s past was a tantalizing puzzle that will reach out to change the lives around her in ways no one suspects. Clarissa is also an antagonist. During Season One, it was revealed that Clarissa is the daughter and firstborn of Catherine de' Medici. Clarissa was thought killed by Mary in order to save Charles' life, but later revealed to be still alive. Early Life “Clarissa’s past is a tantalizing puzzle that will reach out to change the lives around her in ways no one suspects,” teases casting intel. Clarissa was born to secret lovers Catherine and Richard. In order to hide the baby from Henry, Catherine ordered the baby to be taken away. She was told that Clarissa was dead, but Nostradamus gave the baby to his father. Clarissa was born with a red birthmark on her face, inherited from Richard. Nostradumus's father tried potions to remove it, and eventually disfigured her face. Clarissa was laughed at by children and had stones thrown at her. Season One Personality She is described as being “a strange and almost feral young woman who hides in the shadows”. She is also very shy and quiet not directly communicating with anyone. She doesn't really have any boundaries considering she just took Olivia somewhere unknown and stabbed Nostradamus in the neck without remorse. Yet she is very protective and helpful towards Mary and when she learns that Catherine is her mother she also showed protection towards her. She can also be heroic when she saved Mary and Catherine from the poison. Physical Appearance Her face, which she keeps hidden under a bag, is described as being severley disfigured. Clarrisa has red hair and blue eyes. She has caucasian skin and on the right side of her cheek she has a scar that is close to her nose and covers a faction of her lip. They tried surgery then potions to get rid of the port-wine stain birthmark that she had. Relationships *Charles: Half-brother, Former Friend. *Mary: Half-sister-in-law, Former Ally. *Nostradamus: Adoptive brother, presumbly enemy. *Catherine: Mother, enemy. *Richard: Father. Appearances Trivia *She is known as the castle ghost. *We first learn her name in Snakes in the Garden. *She killed Aylee. *The only people to see Clarissa's face were Nostradamus,Catherine, and Olivia. *She is Catherine's daughter. *Her father is Richard, however she had no on-screen interaction with him. *She helped Colin escape from torture. Gallery Reign S01E01 Pilot 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0346.jpg 1x04Caps-02864.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1634.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1653.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1666.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1542.jpg Normal Reign S01E09 For King and Country 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1696.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2382.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2388.jpg Normal Reign S01E11 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 2410.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0068.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0087.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0120.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0228.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0233.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0324.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0336.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0343.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 0984.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1016.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1534.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1569.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1590.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1677.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1966.jpg Normal Reign S01E12 Royal Blood 1080p kissthemgoodbye net 1974.jpg References Category:Recurring Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Female Category:Bastard